The Domino Effect
by SammyLuvsEverything
Summary: Paul's wolf is sick again and he is acting up and going crazy. So the Elders call the only one they know can s the one and only Isabella Lahote Paul's little sister. She's the one person he adores and the only one that can keep him in check when his wolf gets sick. So what happens when the motherly,adorable and lovable Isabella Lahote comes to La Push. I dont own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Paul POV

I was feeling weird. I was at Emily's and Sam's house. We were all here. I looked around and all I cold think was . .Now I didn't know what happened but I lunged at the closest person I could find which was Jared. As the guys started to restrain me I blacked out into the darkness.

15 minutes later

I"m in a dark room, in a chair tied up with chains, I struggled a bit for a while but soon gave up seeing that it was useless and the chain weren't getting any looser.

'What's wrong with me' I thought. I kept thinking of what could be wrong with me. This hasn't happened since... since the last time my wolf got sick.

Sam POV

What is wrong with Paul. We could hear him trying to get free from his chains but we know he wont because we made those chains extra tight.

" I think I know what we have to do" Billy said. He turned to the Elders and told them " We need to call Bella" Bella? Who is this Bella and how do the Elders know her. I looked around and saw the guys looked just as confused as me. Finally I got the courage to ask BIlly " Who's Bella" I asked Billy.

" Bella is Paul sister" Jacob said. So he knows her, I wonder how and I just kept thinking about how he knew her that I didn't register the information until it actually sunk in and I just thought wait... Paul has a sister!

" Wait wait wait wait Paul has a sister?" Embry asked sounding very confused.

" Yeah he does" Jacob said clarifying it for everyone.

" Bella is the only one that can control Paul when he gets like this. She already knows about wolves so that makes it easier." Billy said

" Wait she knows how?" I exclaimed. How did she find out.

" Bella was and still is a very smart girl. She found out when she was 5. We told her the legends and she put 2 and 2 together. I was shocked when she told us she knew about wolves." Billy explained it to us. Wow she must be very smart to find out at such a young age. Wait but what did Billy mean when he said that only Bella can control him when he's like this. I said my thought out loud and asked what he meant when he said that.

" Well you see when Bella was 7 and Paul was 10 Paul's wolf got sick. It was the first time something like this had ever happened so we didn't know what to do. As time went on Paul got sicker and sicker and the sicker he got the more violent he got. One day he went crazy. He started attacking everyone. Bella wasn't there because she went to get groceries to cook for us and yes she knew how to cook when she was fine and she was amazing at it too. But anyways when she came back she saw Paul strapped to a chair. She saw him struggling and went to him. She hadn't know what had happened so she didn't know to stay away from him. When we came back because we were in the other room and we didn't know she was back. We were discussing what to do with Paul when we heard the chains fall to the ground. We then heard and smelt Bella. We hurried to the other room worried that Paul had hurt Bella and we knew that he would be devastated if he found out that he hurt Bella. We rushed to the other room and saw Bella lying with her back against the wall and Paul's head on her lap. We heard him purring and were really surprised because she managed to calm down his wolf but also because he wasn't. We then came up with the idea that Bella was the only one able to calm down Paul when he got like this and it was true. She told us that sometime he would get sick again. We don't know how she knew but she did. A few days later Paul was fine and everything was going great until Bella got attacked by a rouge werewolf. You guys don't know about rouges because after that attack we made sure that there were no more rouges. But anyway she unlocked powers that killed the rouges. we knew that she would get them but no this knew that if anyone found out about her powers which are extraordinary that they would take her away and by they I mean the vampires and the power hungry wolves that want to rule the supernatural world. The next day we were practicing her powers then we found a letter in the mail. It was for boarding school, We knew that she needed to be hidden and this was the perfect opportunity. 2 weeks later she left and after that Paul became the way he was because his precious baby sister was gone. He knew it was for the best but Paul loved Bella a lot and her leaving really broke him. He started getting in fight and getting in trouble. He new that Bella would not approve but he just couldn't stop. Ever since then we have been watching and waiting for Paul to get sick and then Bella would come back because she would be the only one to stop him. And now that moment is now." Billy explained to us the whole story/situation and all I could think is WOW! My mind has just been melted.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

"Wake up" I heard someone say. My eyes fluttered and i looked around after finally fully opening them. I realized that my head was in someone's lap. It was weird, i found so much comfort and I felt so much at peace. I looked up and saw what looked to be like an angel.

She was beautiful. She had waist length chestnut hair. If you looked closely and in the sunlight you can see beautiful natural red highlights in her hair. She had mesmerizing, doe dark brown eyes that I could get lost in forever. They were like the finest chocolate with the richest color. She had a heart shaped face and pouty lips. It was weir. I felt so safe in her arms, like a mother and her child.

"Sweetie, I just made breakfast. Do you want some?" she asked me

"Sure" I said I stopped myself before I called her mom. It was strange. I got up and looked at the table and I have to say what i saw was WOW! There was a whole breakfast buffet. I went to get some food. Actually, I stuffed my face with food. It was delicious, like heaven in my mouth.

She looked at me and laughed. " Sweetheart, slow down, you don't want to choke now do you?" she asked me. I swallowed and did as she suggested. " What's your name?" I asked her. This whole time we have been here and i still haven't gotten her name. " I'm Bella , Bella lahote" she declared. i could hear the pride in her voice

So this was Bella, she really was motherly

"Honey, are you okay?' she asked me in a worried tone. She barely knew me and yet she was worried about me. " Yes, I'm fine thank you" I reassured her. She looked at me with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good now come help me wake everyone up" she said. Ooooh yay. She told me how we were going to wake them up. Once she was done explaining, I got into action. I started the music and Mom I mean Bella started to sing. This is our plan. She is going to sing them awake I listened to Bella's voice and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Everyone slowly woke up one by one. After about 6 minutes everyone was awake and just listening to Bella sing

" Wow Bella you still have that voice of yours" Billy said. He was one of the first people to wake up.

" Thank you Uncle Billy. Now I have made breakfast so if you want its on the table" she announced to everyone. I knew they could smell the food and the second Bella was done speaking they ran to the table and started shoving their food down their throats like I was doing when i first started eating.

"Now what are all of your names" Bella asked the rest of the pack. They all started introducing themselves to Bella. We all started talking and having fun. Having Bella around brought a light atmosphere. After everyone ate, Bella got serious.

"Where is Paul?" she asked

"In the cellar" Embry told her

"Lets go" Bella said and she started walking towards the cellar. I stopped her as she walked past me. I grabbed her arm and turned her toward me.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this? Paul is not in his right mind as of now." i tried to tell her.

"I don't care. Lets go" she told me. I released her arm and we led her to the cellar, to Paul. Once we got there, we stood in front of the door. I hesitated but I eventually opened it and we all piled inside. Paul was now in wolf form and he was running around the room in circles.

"Paul change back, NOW!" Bella demanded and the weirdest thing was... Paul actually listened to her. He looked up at Bella with tears in his eyes and ran to Mom I mean Bella and picked her up in a tight hug and swung her around. i could hear both of them laughing and I don't think I had ever seen Paul this happy.

All i could think was wow, my mind is blown. 


	3. Chapter 3

Paul POV

I was sitting in the room still chained up. I stopped struggling a couple hours ago seeing as it was useless.

"I stated to hear footsteps coming closer and closer. it sounded like more than one person. the door swung open and the lights came on. Holy shit, is that Bella. My Bella. Oh shit she's gonna fucking kill me.

" Paul change back, NOW" you could here the command in her voice and i was not risking her getting mad at me even more, so I changed back into my human form. The chains came off for reasons i don't know, but I didn't really care about that at the moment. My Bella was back.

I ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug I could muster. My little Bella was back and that's all that mattered. I could hear her laughter and i soon joined in. I set her down after a minute of spinning. I looked down at her and gave her the biggest smile ever.

I cupped her cheek " Its you, it's really you" I smiled down at her and she shot me back her own beautiful smile. She put her hand over mines " Yeah It's really me, i'm back'. The comment made me smile even wider if that was even possible.

A cough behind Bella broke up the moment and i say the pack looking at us. The boys looked at us with awe and surprise, probably cause they have never seen me act this way. Its true though, I act different around Bella.

Bella turned around and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, she leaned into me.

"I see you guys have met Bella" I said. They nodded and looked at Bella and I with shock. Guess it hasn't registered yet.

"Why son't we go into the living room and talk" Bella suggested. We all agreed and walked to the living room. i sat down with Bella in my lap and the other sat down around us.

"So Paul, can you tell us what happened" Bella asked me, it seemed as if no one else was going to.

"Sure, well I was feeling fine, then I started getting dizzy and it was weird and all I could think was kill kill kill. That's all I wanted to do. i don't know what happened. This hasn't happened since I was 10, why is it happening again now?" I explained to them. I looked at billy to see if he could answer my question.

"I don't necessarily know why this happening again at this specific time but I will do everything in my power to find out why, I promise you that " he reassured me. I nodded and thanked him. Bellarina turned and looked at me.

"Are you sure your okay? " Oh Bella always so worried.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine now that your hear" I assured her as i kissed her cheek.

"Okay, I would ask you if you hungry but I already know the answer to that." Bella said as she got up. She came back with a big plate of food and a fork and spoon. See, this is why I love her.

I kissed her cheek and took the food from her as she sat next tome so I could eat. " You know me so well"

I started shoving my mouth with the food. It was like heaven in my mouth. I love Bella's cooking. She was an amazing cook, even better than Emily. The others watched me in envy, i couldn't really blame them. Bella's food always left an impression on you.

Soon, we drifted off on the topic of me and started talking about nonsense and what Bella has been doing while she was away.

About 30 minutes later, the door opened and someone came in. I could tell form the scent it was Jacob. He was sure in for a sup rise.

He walked in, and looked at us and then his eyes landed on Bella. Shock was evident in his eyes but also love, adoration and more as he started at her. I started to feel protective of her after al that was my baby sis.

Bella stared back at him and they just stared in each others eyes.

"Jacob"

"Bella"


	4. Chapter 4

Jake POV

This was not what I imagined would happen when I came here. I had just come home from patrol. I had been slacking this week, so I had to pick up some late shifts last night. I had just finished my last round and I was headed back to Emily and Sam's house.

As I made my way closer to the door, the most intoxicating scent hint my nose. It felt like a high, a high I never wanted to stop. I made my way inside like a hypnotized person. The further I made my way into the house, the stronger the scent became. I was surprised no one heard me come in but I soon found out why. I could hear their laughs booming throughout the house.

I followed the noise and the scent into the living room. I stepped into the room and was greeted with the most shocking sight in my life.

Bella.

My Bella.

She was here.

She was mesmerizing. She looked even more beautiful since last time I saw her. Her hair was longer, way longer and it looked like it reached to her waist. Her beautiful chestnut hair, that I want to run my hands through. She still had her innocent, doe like dark brown eyes. They were like the finest chocolate. Her heart shaped face and pouty lips made my heart skip a beat. She was simply perfect.

Her eyes met mine and I felt my whole world light up. At that moment, it wasn't gravity holding me to this Earth, it was her. My whole planet revolved around her and nothing else mattered. I saw our lives flash before my eyes. Our first day, out first fight, how we make up, the day I propose, our wedding day, the day I/we find out she's pregnant, the day our kids our born... All of it flashed through my head and as smile broke onto my face at the thought.

We stared into each others eyes. I could get lost in her eyes forever. She opened her mouth and it was like angels singing.

"Jacob"

"Bella"

We continue to stare at each other, when I finally snap out of it and make my way towards her. She stays in her seat frozen, and soon I was standing in front of her. All I could see was her, and it felt like there was no one in the room but us. I looked down at her.

"Jake" she breathed out. I reached my hand up and cupped her cheek. She stood up with her face still in my palm. Her short 5'5 stature was tiny compared to my 6'5 frame. It was honestly adorable. She nuzzled her face into my palm and I felt a wave of happiness come over me.

" Bella, my beautiful belle" I whispered to her. She looked at me and I could see all the love and adoration in her eyes and I knew mine were mirroring the same emotions.

" You have finally come back to me, my little bellarina" I say to her. My thoughts wander back to the day she left. Left me.

_Flashback_

_"Bellarina, why do you have to leave? Don't leave me!" my 10 year old self said to a 7 year old Bella. She looked at me with sad eyes and gave me a small smile_

_" I have to Jake, its the best way to keep me safe," she replied back to me, packing her bags at the same time. She turned her back to me and I knew she was on the verge of crying. I took her in my arms and turned her towards me. She started to sob and I just comforted her. I was hurting but she was hurting more_

_" I don't want to leave Jake. I know its for the best but I love it here. This is my home. I don't want to leave LaPush or Paul or Billy or any of the pack. I don't want to leave you," she whispered into my chest. Her voice cracked towards the end and it broke my heart to see her like this_

_"Don't cry belle, you know I hate to see you cry. Be strong, I know everything will be okay." Honestly, I didn't. I didn't know if I would ever see her again. A tear rolled down my cheek and onto her hair. She must have felt it because she looked up at with with sad eyes. _

_" Don't cry Jake" she tried to comfort me_

_" How can I not when my little bellarina is leaving me," my voice cracked a little toward the end but I faked a cough to try and hide it. But my little Bella saw right through it. She gave me a small smile and a comforting look._

_" Its alright Jakey, everything will be okay"_

_" I should be saying that to you, not the other way around"_

_" Its okay to be sad jake, its nice to know you care," she said and a blush appeared on her face._

_" Of course I care, your my best friend," I exclaimed_

_" I know and its because were best friends that we will get through this," she looked at me and said with a determined look. " Best friends can never be torn apart". Bella was so smart for her age. Its one of the things I loved about her. I pulled her away from me and looked her in the eyes_

_" What's wrong Jake?" she questioned with a concerned look on her face. I hooked my hand behind my neck and started to take off my necklace. My mother's necklace. _

_" I want you to have this" I said. She had a doubtful look on her face and she pushed my hand away when I offered it to her._

_" Jake, I cant. That's your mom's necklace. I know how much it means to you and I could never take that ways from you" she said. _

_" I know its the second most important thing I have, the fist being you and my dad. Its really important to me and that is why I want you to have it. To remember me bye." She looked hesitant to take it but I really wanted her to have it. " Please Bella," I begged. Her eyes softened and she gave in._

_" Fine-" she sighed " but if I'm taking this, I want you to have this." She unlocked her dad's necklace from her neck. It was the only thing she had left of him. Paul and Bella dad left a long time ago leaving their mom to raise them alone . This was the last thing from him to her and I knew it was a big deal for her._

_" Bella-" I started only to be cut off_

_" Look, you just begged me to take your mothers necklace, so I want you to have mines. To remember me bye," she quoted me at the end. I was still a a little hesitant but she gave me a pleading look and I understood how much she wanted me to have it. I took the necklace and put it on._

_" I'll treasure it with my life"_

_" Can you put mines on me, please?" she asked me. She handed me the necklace and turned around. She took her hair and lifted it, and I fastened the necklace on her neck. She turned and looked up at me_

_"_ _Don't think this is the last time we will see each other. I will be coming back, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life" she said with a determined look and playful voice._

_Lets just hope so_

_Flashback end_

That was the last time I saw my Bella and she came back, like she said she would. I should have known, Bella was never one to break a promise. I gathered her into my arms and held her, afraid she would disappear again

" Jake" she whispered contently

" Bella, my Bella"

Nothing in the world would take her from me again


End file.
